


All Of You

by Too_Much_Fandom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Porn with Feelings, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/pseuds/Too_Much_Fandom
Summary: Tina has 72 hours to return to MACUSA and submit to an interrogation, following what happened in Paris. Everyone knows this is not going to come out in Tina's favor, and so, Dumbledore comes up with a plan, to keep Tina out of MACUSA'S clutches...
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	1. Betrothal

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I've already done an arranged marriage fic with these two. I just thought up a different way to play this scenario out. Inspired by the plot of Outlander, this time, with some real smut, too!
> 
> Thank you, Kemara, for taking a look before I put this up!!

"How is she? She's with you? She's safe?" Dumbledore inquired worriedly. 

"For now," Theseus sighed heavily, "but they said we have 72 hours to do our own investigation, and then we have to hand her back. So, 72 hours to figure out how to get her out of MACUSA's clutches…" He shook his head and sighed again. 

"Perhaps…perhaps there is a way," Dumbledore started. 

"Oh please, what ridiculous plan are you cooking up now, Dumbledore?" Theseus snapped. 

"We could turn her from an American to a Brit. If we could do that… " Dumbledore smiled as though he'd just discovered another use for dragon's blood, "if we could do that, she would be protected. She'd be one of us, and you'd no longer be required to hand her over."

"And how, exactly, do you propose we do that?" Theseus scoffed, crossing his arms. 

"If she marries a British wizard, that automatically makes her a British witch," Dumbledore explained. He stared pointedly at Theseus. 

"Oh no… No, you're not suggesting…" Theseus sputtered nervously under Dumbledore's gaze, "you're not asking me to… I couldn't…"

"No, not you," Dumbledore chuckled bemusedly, "your brother."

Relieved as Theseus was that Dumbledore wasn't asking  _ him  _ to marry a total stranger (and just after losing his own fiancee, at that), he still wasn't terribly convinced that his brother was a better fate for the poor girl. 

"Newt? Married? You're joking, right?" Theseus laughed awkwardly, "you sure you want to saddle that poor girl with him?" 

"You know, I don't think she'll consider it such a terrible fate herself, and I doubt Newt will mind much either," Dumbledore shrugged, "they do know each other. They met on Newt's trip to New York, and I do believe they've corresponded since then."

"Yes, but-"

"Have you not noticed the way they look at each other?" Dumbledore asked. 

"I-no-can't say I've paid much attention to anything like that," Theseus admitted, "do you really think-have they been…?" 

"Oh, no, I don't think they've any official understanding yet," Dumbledore chuckled, "though I do believe they are headed in that direction, and sooner, rather than later."

"Has-has Newt ever expressed any of this to you?" Theseus shook his head in disbelief. 

"Not in words, no," Dumbledore replied, "but I could tell that he came back from New York, well, changed… And I've been teaching awhile, long enough to have a sense of when a young wizard has had his head turned by a pretty witch…"

"You think he's in love?!" 

"Yes," Dumbledore said plainly, "though whether or not he knows it, I couldn't say for sure. I can tell you this, though. I did ask him to go to Paris, and he refused. Because of his travel ban. And yet, the moment he learned that Miss Goldstein was in Paris…" he shrugged with a knowing grin. 

"Merlin's beard, I had no idea…" Theseus exhaled in his shock. "So, I guess that settles it, then. Newt marries her within the next three days, and then she's safe from MACUSA."

"That's the idea, yes…" Dumbledore trailed off. 

"What's the catch?" Theseus sighed resignedly, "I can tell by your face and your tone that there's a catch."

"Well, it's just a minor detail, if a bit awkward-"

"Out with it, Dumbledore!" 

"In order for the marriage to be completely legal, they'll have to consummate it right away. With witnesses." Dumbledore looked up at Theseus. 

"Oh, Merlin, no!" Theseus exclaimed, "you're not suggesting… Are you seriously asking me to watch my brother…? No! Absolutely not! Surely, someone else…?" 

"I know it's a bit uncomfortable, but there isn't really a choice," Dumbledore explained, "Jacob and Nagini, as a muggle and a maledictus, will not be considered valid witnesses. And I can't find Kama. I think he's been avoiding me since I mentioned the plan to him…"

Theseus hid his face in his hands and groaned. "Don't worry," Dumbledore assured him, "we don't have to watch. And we don't have to monitor until the end. We just need to be there long enough that if questioned under Veritaserum, we can say that yes, the marriage was consummated."

Theseus shook his head, then threw his hands up in the air. "I see I don't have a choice," he muttered resignedly, "well, let's get this over with. Time is of the essence. I suppose you'll inform Miss Goldstein of the plan, while I speak to my brother?" 

"That'll do," Dumbledore nodded with a bemused smile, "now, let's go inform the pair of their betrothal."

******************

"M-m-marry Tina?" Newt looked up at Theseus, eyes wide with shock, "I'm to marry Tina?" 

"It's the only way to keep her safe," Theseus explained, "MACUSA is…not going to be particularly kind or fair to her, I can tell you that much. Surely, this isn't such a terrible fate? I'm…I'm told you're rather fond of her."

"I mean, I am very, well, fond of her, but, well…" 

But what? He was more than fond of her. He was head over heels for her. Utterly and completely gone on her, and had been for some time. For months, he had dreamed of telling her he felt something more than friendship, and asking her if she would allow him to court her. And if he was being fully honest, he had, at times, thought about the possibility of marrying her one day, though tried not to dwell on it too much. It had been far too early to think of such things. It still  _ was  _ far too early, even right now! 

"I haven't even asked to court her yet!" Newt finally settled on. 

"You've been wanting to, though?" Theseus asked curiously. 

"Well, yes," Newt looked down at his shoes, blushing fiercely, "I simply haven't had the opportunity yet, but, um, I was hoping to maybe ask if we got a moment alone… But that's courting! Marriage, I assume, would be a bit of a way off…"

"Well, circumstances have just moved things up considerably, it seems," Theseus shrugged apologetically, "and her safety is very much at stake if we don't move very quickly…I imagine her safety is important to you?"

"Oh, much more than my own…" Newt sighed, blushing even more. "Is she-how is Tina taking this news? Has anyone informed her about this-this plan?" 

"Dumbledore's speaking to her right now," Theseus explained, "and you two will then have some time to talk between yourselves, while we make the arrangements. I imagine she'll go along with it. She knows full well what's at stake. Her first interview with MACUSA's inquiry panel went pretty badly, I doubt she's keen to show up for the next one. And she likes you well enough, I'm told."

Newt nodded. He didn't want to come off as too excited. After all, it was too soon for him too. But he couldn't deny that anything that kept Tina close by was a good thing. And there was no question that he would do anything to keep her safe, no matter how outlandish. Besides, just because they would soon be married on paper, didn't mean they couldn't otherwise "court" and build their relationship at their own pace. 

"There is…There is one more thing you need to be aware of," Theseus bit his lip and was now blushing even harder than Newt. Newt looked up at him with a quizzical expression. 

"In order for this to work, there cannot be any doubt whatsoever as to the legitimacy of this marriage," Theseus plodded forward, "we cannot leave to chance any loopholes or any reason for MACUSA to question the validity of the marriage contract. Because you know they will try to find grounds to invalidate it."

Newt nodded, but Theseus continued, refusing to look his brother in the eye. "This means…this means… The marriage must be consummated the same day. And witnesses will have to be present."

"What? You-you…" Newt sputtered, "you can't be serious!" 

"Look, nobody's thrilled about it, but there just isn't any other way," Theseus muttered, more to the floor than to his brother, "besides, there are worse things than getting to…at least it's someone you like!" 

"Theseus, no," Newt said firmly, "as much as yes, I really would like to, well, with her… Just no! I can't force myself on her! Never!" 

"It wouldn't be forcing," Theseus tried to reassure Newt, "or not you forcing her, at any rate. Given that or having to submit to MACUSA, there's no question what she'll choose."

"Not much of a choice," Newt scoffed, "if she doesn't really want to otherwise…and with witnesses! Who-who's going to be watching this grand occasion?" 

Theseus bit his lip and studied his shoes more intently than he ever had, which told Newt all he needed to know. 

"No…you wouldn't-" 

"Believe me, Newt," Theseus held up a hand to interject, "I don't want to be there anymore than you want me there. Merlin's bollocks, you're my little brother! The absolute last thing I want is to even think about you shagging anyone, let alone witness it…but what choice do we have? What do you think will happen to Miss Goldstein if MACUSA gets their hands on her?" 

Newt just sat there, staring blankly ahead. "I'd like to see Tina now, if I may," he said quietly. 

"That's fine," Theseus murmured, "as soon as Dumbledore's done with her, you can talk to her all you want. I know this is-well, this is just a mess, to say the least, but you'll work it out. I know you will." Theseus smiled, trying to look a lot calmer than he felt. 

"Tina, please," Newt repeated.

"Yes. Right. We'll meet up with her on the bridge."

*************

"Get married? To-to Newt?" Tina stammered in shock as Dumbledore relayed his plan for protecting her from MACUSA. 

"Have you any major objections?" Dumbledore asked calmly, his blue eyes twinkling as they bore into her. 

She wasn't about to share her innermost feelings with Dumbledore, but the truth was, she had dared to think about the possibility over the last several months. What had hurt most about the Spellbound article was seeing that someone else was stepping into the role she'd tentatively envisioned for herself one day. Well, it seemed that day was here. But it wasn't supposed to happen like this! They were supposed to date first! This was too soon, for both of them. 

"But-but we haven't even dated yet, or anything!" she blurted out. 

"Would you, if he asked?" Dumbledore inquired. 

"Well…yes," Tina admitted, feeling a hard blush creeping into her cheeks. 

"Then it can't be all that bad to marry him. You like him well enough."

"But it's not supposed to happen like this," Tina groaned, "this is all balled up! And what does Newt think of this plan?" 

"Well, his brother is speaking to him right now," Dumbledore answered patiently, "and I imagine he feels much the same as you-shocked at the idea, but also likes you well enough that he'll be able to go along with it. He quite fancies you, you know."

Tina blushed some more. Their conversation in the vault a few days ago definitely pointed to mutual feelings. But that didn't mean he wanted to marry her tomorrow. 

"Would I be able to-to talk to Newt?" she asked nervously. 

"As soon as Theseus is done with him, yes," Dumbledore nodded, "now, forgive my bringing it up, but there is one thing you need to be aware of…"

"Mercy Lewis, how could this possibly get any weirder?" Tina muttered, mostly to herself. 

"You know, more than all of us, how MACUSA can be," Dumbledore started, "for this plan to work, you'll need to make sure everything is airtight, and that they absolutely cannot question the validity of the marriage in any way."

Tina nodded warily, waiting for the shoe she knew was coming to drop. 

"What that means practically, for you and Newt, is that you're going to need to, forgive me for stating it so openly, Miss Goldstein, but you're going to need to consummate the marriage right away. With witnesses present."

"Sweet Morrigan," Tina moaned, "you can't be serious…"

"I wish I wasn't," Dumbledore sighed apologetically, "but there's no way around it. This marriage is the only way out, and we can't take chances with its validity."

Tina sat stunned for a moment. Well, at least it would be with Newt. She certainly couldn't complain about losing her virginity to Newt. If that's what it took to keep her out of MACUSA's prison, well, it wasn't a bad deal. But the witnesses… She winced just thinking of it. 

"And how, exactly, does this witness thing work?" she asked timidly, as her face reddened more with each passing second. 

"I'm deeply sorry, Miss Goldstein," Dumbledore shook his head sympathetically, "I really wish it wasn't necessary, but we simply cannot afford to leave anything MACUSA can use against you to chance. But rest assured, Theseus and I will take the utmost care to preserve everyone's dignity here, the best we can."

Tina snorted cynically before crossing her arms defensively. There couldn't possibly be dignity if the whole thing was being witnessed…Well, there was nothing to be done about it. She knew full well that Dumbledore was right; MACUSA would be suspicious of such a hasty marriage and they were going to have to make sure there was no possible way to invalidate it. It could be worse. At least she was in love with Newt, even if she wasn't ready to marry him…

She sighed resignedly, before speaking up again. "Are we done now? Is there anything else I should know?" 

"No, that's all, really," Dumbledore replied. 

"So, can I see Newt now?" 

"Yes, of course, assuming Theseus is done with him," Dumbledore said as he stood up, beckoning Tina to follow him out the door. 

************

Newt and Tina arrived at the bridge right around the same time. Theseus patted Newt on the shoulder and Dumbledore bowed courteously to Tina, before they both walked away without any further word, leaving the awkward couple to talk with each other about their upcoming nuptials. 

They smiled shyly at each other, before both looking away, blushing. 

"Well then," Newt began, "how about that?" 

"It's pretty crazy," Tina said, nervously biting her lip, "but, this is happening, so-" 

"Are you OK with it? Really, truly OK?" Newt cut in, clasping Tina's hand between both of his. 

"What choice do I have?" Tina shrugged, and Newt's heart sank. 

"I'm sorry you don't really want to," Newt whispered sadly, tucking a lock of hair behind Tina's ear, exactly as he'd done on the docks a little over nine months ago. 

"It's not that I don't want to, exactly," Tina muttered shyly, "I, um, I want…I, um, well, us…" she sputtered, trying to find the right words, "It's not you. I'm happy to be with you, Newt, but we're about to get married when we haven't even dated yet or anything! We've never even kissed…" 

Newt looked up into her eyes, her beautiful salamander eyes, and then, in a fit of courage he wished he'd had nine months ago, wrapped one arm around Tina's waist, and brought his other arm around her neck, tangling his fingers in her hair as he tipped her back and kissed her soundly. 

Tina was taken aback for a split second before realizing that what she'd been dreaming of ever since Newt had left her on the docks was actually happening. She brought her arms around his neck to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. 

They stood there, holding each other tight, kissing fiercely, not caring for anything other than the fact that this moment, that both had spent months desperately pining for, was finally here. Nine months of words and feelings unshared, finally coming through as they tenderly slid their lips against each other. 

They kept their foreheads together, noses grazing, after breaking off the kiss, and smiled giddily at each other. 

"Well, now we have kissed," Newt sighed happily against her lips. 

"You take everything so literally," Tina giggled, swatting him playfully on the shoulder, "not that I'm complaining…" she trailed off, pulling him in for another searing kiss. 

"Merlin," Newt breathed as they broke apart again, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that Tina." 

"I assume about as long as I have," Tina beamed. 

They stood together a little longer, basking in the glow of new love, holding each other and stealing soft little kisses every few seconds. As the sun dipped below the horizon, Tina started to shiver. 

"I suppose we ought to make our way back to The Three Broomsticks," Newt offered, as he removed his coat and gallantly draped it over Tina's shoulders and took her hand. 

"Yeah, I suppose we should," Tina agreed, "besides, we should probably talk about what's about to happen tomorrow…"

"I know it's all rather rushed," Newt told her as they made their way along the path to Hogsmeade, "but, aside from your safety, your happiness is the most important thing to me. I don't always know what I'm doing," he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, "but I will do whatever it takes to make sure you're happy."

Tina smiled and kissed his cheek. "I think that's the best either of us can do," she agreed, "I will do whatever it takes to make sure you're happy."

Despite the ease with which they spoke of how they imagined married life might look, they could not bring themselves to discuss the one major aspect of marriage that they were going to have to start with tomorrow, whether they wanted to or not. It was just too embarrassing to mention. It was easy enough to forget about as they arrived at the inn, and came across the rest of their group, who by now had been informed of tomorrow's event.


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina get married the next day.

The next morning dawned with a cold mist. Though 48 hours still remained until Tina was supposed to be handed over to MACUSA, Theseus left nothing to chance, and so, the wedding was set for noon. Jacob and Theseus attended to Newt all morning, while Nagini attended to Tina. 

Dumbledore arrived at the tavern with a simple ring in his pocket and a notary from the post office in tow, who was qualified to officiate. Newt and Tina were escorted downstairs right on time. The entire group from Paris stood by, though Jacob was really the only one who felt more happy than awkward. There were also assorted pub customers present. 

The whole thing was too surreal for Newt and Tina for either of them to really display their nerves much. They calmly held hands, and smiled shyly at each other as the notary droned through the ceremony. 

Tina's hand shook slightly as Newt slid the ring onto her finger. That's when it hit her that this was really happening and that she and Newt were about to make things permanent between them. Newt, noticing her nerves, gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze. He was just as nervous as she was, really. He understood. Then, they clasped their hands together for the final part of the ceremony, where the notary would perform the spell that made it all official. 

Once pronounced man and wife, they wrapped their arms around each other and Newt tipped Tina back and kissed her, to whoops and hollers from the pub customers, banging their mugs against the table. For Newt and Tina's part, it was the most sincere moment of their day, for they certainly were quite happy to kiss each other. No one watching them kiss at that moment could possibly question their love for each other, not even those who knew that the marriage had been arranged for political reasons. 

Ceremony concluded, food and drinks were brought out, and the wedding was celebrated with a small feast. Newt and Tina held hands throughout, smiling shyly and blushing like real newlyweds, especially as the random pub goers in attendance kept insisting on toasting them again and again, getting bawdier with each round. 

All too soon, however, the time came to clear up and for the couple to retire to their room and complete the last step in the process. Newt and Tina held hands, but did not look at each other as they made their way up. They knew that Dumbledore and Theseus were right behind them, ready to carry out their duty to witness the proceedings, but nobody said a word. They were just going to get this over with and never speak of it again. 

The couple slipped into the room, leaving the door open just a crack for their designated witnesses. Then, they wordlessly sat together on the edge of the bed, both glancing downward. Tina broke the silence. 

"So… What now?" she asked nervously, twirling her new ring around her finger. 

"I-I don't know," Newt muttered, then, he cupped Tina's chin and turned her up to face him, "I mean, I know  _ what  _ to do, and  _ how  _ to do it, it's just, well, I want to do whatever I can to make this as comfortable as possible for you…"

Tina kissed him sweetly, and they took a few moments to just enjoy some innocent kissing. Then, Newt was struck with an idea. He started trailing kisses along Tina's jaw, until he reached her ear, and whispered, "I have an idea on how to make this a bit more…dignified."

Tina, taking the hint, then kissed her way to Newt's ear, whispering back, "how? We still have to do this and they still have to witness!" 

"I can't get us out of what we have to do," he whispered back, "but I can make sure we at least get to preserve our modesty. They're just outside the door. We need only pretend, until they're satisfied enough to leave. And then, well, we still have to… But at least we won't have an audience…"

He trailed off then looked into Tina's eyes. She smiled and nodded. Not having an audience when the time actually came would be an immense help. Plan whispered between them, they now switched back to talking to each other, knowing the pair outside their door would hear most of it. 

"Newt," Tina squeezed his hands nervously, "there's something you need to know. I…I...I've never done it…" She looked at him with wide eyes, and Newt's heart broke when he saw the fear in them. This wasn't fair. 

"Oh, Tina," he gathered her into his arms, "I'm so sorry. You know I would never…If you really can't-" 

"I can, and I will," she said resolutely, "besides, there are worse things than, well, um… At least it's with you," she shrugged sheepishly. 

"And I promise, Tina," he stroked her hair reassuringly, "I will take care of you. I won't hurt you, or do anything you don't want me to do. I've got you Tina." He looked at her seriously and they kissed again, slowly, and tenderly. Tina relaxed into his embrace, knowing it was going to be ok.

Outside the room, Theseus and Dumbledore exchanged a dark look. 

"That poor girl," Theseus shook his head, "her first time, and it has to be like this…Dumbledore, is there nothing we can do?"

Dumbledore sighed painfully. "The best we can do is leave the moment it starts. At that point, we can honestly say it happened if questioned."

Theseus stuck his hands in his pockets and shifted uncomfortably, sucking in his breath to steel his resolve to get through this supremely uncomfortable situation. 

Inside the room, Newt and Tina cuddled under the covers, kissing softly and enjoying it. They made sure to rustle the sheets a lot, so that it would sound like something was happening. 

"I have an idea," Newt whispered, with a cheeky glint in his eye, "you ready?" 

"Yeah, I guess, what did you have in-" 

At just that moment, Newt reached under her arm and tickled her, causing her to burst into giggles, and the bed to creak under them as she tried to get away from the onslaught. 

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that, Mr. Scamander!" she replied, lunging at Newt to tickle him right back. They continued their tickle fight for several minutes, making sure to keep the bed creaking. However, their door remained cracked open, and so, they knew their witnesses were still there. 

"I think we may just have to direct the conversation to make it sound like it," Tina whispered in Newt's ear. 

"Alright, follow my lead," he whispered back, kissing her softly on the temple before gently lowering her down to the pillow. 

He hovered over her, and kissed her deeply, before saying, loud enough that there could be no mistake, "are you ready, Tina?" 

"Yes," Tina said, clear as a bell, "I'm ready for you, Newt."

Theseus and Dumbledore straightened as they heard what they'd been waiting for. 

"The second he starts, we're gone, right?" Theseus asked pointedly. 

"Absolutely," Dumbledore agreed. 

Then, to their relief, Newt's voice rang out, "are you alright there? Is this comfortable for you?" 

They didn't even stick around for Tina's answer. As far as they were concerned, the marriage was officially consummated. Dumbledore immediately pulled the door closed to signal that he and Theseus were leaving. 

"Merlin's bollocks, I need a stiff drink!" Theseus exclaimed as they scurried down the stairs, "I do not want to ever think about my little brother in bed, ever again!" 

"Understood," Dumbledore patted his shoulder, "and drink's on me, as it's my fault you had to deal with all that…"

Newt and Tina perked up as they heard the door close. They listened silently for a few more seconds, as two pairs of footsteps receded, then broke into matching relieved grins. 

"Boy, am I glad that's over with!" Newt shook his head as he pulled out his wand to lock the door. 

"Thank you so much for coming up with that plan," Tina sighed gratefully as she squeezed his hand, "I really needed that. It makes me feel a whole lot better about actually, well, going ahead."

Newt cupped her cheek and looked at her intently. "Tina, I… what are the chances, you think, that MACUSA will actually question us directly?" 

"That's the thing, I really don't know-" 

"Just answer me one thing, then," Newt looked at her with pleading eyes, "is it a risk you're willing to take? Because if so, we don't have to do this if you're really not ready. And if you're not willing to assume the risk, I will respect your choice and will proceed without guilt. But I need to know." 

Tina looked into his eyes, so full of concern for just her, and her wellbeing, and felt an overwhelming rush of love for her new husband. Sure, getting married like this was crazy, but she knew at that moment that it was going to work out just fine. 

She kissed him softly, before saying, "it doesn't matter anymore because I want this. I truly want to do it. And I'm so happy that it's going to be with you."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Newt whispered against her lips.

"Yes," she breathed out, "yes, I am."

They smiled giddily at each other, brushing noses, before kissing once more and both falling back into the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! They managed to to get out of actually being witnessed... So, will they actually go ahead and do it? Come back tomorrow to find out!


	3. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the witnesses have left, the couple feels comfortable enough to consummate their marriage for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey dokey, here is the first serious smut I've ever written. Please be gentle, as it's my first time (pun totally intended)!
> 
> Now, enjoy the lemonade ;-)

The kissing grew more and more heated and hands soon began to wander. Tina started undoing the buttons on Newt's shirt, but he placed his hands over hers, to stop her. 

"Tina, before you continue, I just want to…I need to warn you…" he bit his lip and looked away for a moment. 

"Warn me? About what?" She looked at him quizzically. 

Newt took a deep breath. "Well, my occupation can be a bit, um, unpredictable, to say the least, and I haven't always been as, well, careful as I should have been," he looked up at Tina, who was chuckling knowingly, "well, I've gotten into a few nasty scrapes here and there, and I just thought you should be forewarned. It's…not such a pretty sight under my shirt," he finished quietly, looking away again. 

Tina caressed Newt's cheek, and guided him to look back at her. "Newt," she gazed intently into the sea green eyes that had captured her heart nine months ago, "Please don't be embarrassed! You earned your scars, doing such important work! I want all of you, exactly as you are," she assured him. 

He kissed her quickly in acknowledgement, then slowly peeled off his shirt, revealing the expanse of scarred, yet extremely fit and toned torso. Tina lightly stroked him, marveling at the wonderful body he hid so well under all the layers he wore, and under his meek and awkward general demeanor. 

Then, she began to kiss his scars, one by one. "Well, I must say, that is far more effective than any of my healing efforts to date," Newt smiled warmly, relieved that she really did accept him, marks and all. 

Tina kissed her way back up to his mouth, and he pulled her closer to him. He traced his fingers along the buttons of her dress and looked at her, questioning. She gave a curt nod, and he began undoing her buttons. 

He was soon frustrated though, by just how many buttons she had and how tiny they were. "Bugger! How many of these blasted things are there?" 

"You can use your wand if you'd like," Tina giggled, and Newt immediately took her up on it, charming her dress right off. 

"Much better!" he exclaimed. 

"Agreed!" Tina nodded, pulling him in for another kiss. 

As Tina traced his scars with her fingers, Newt began running his hands all over Tina's body. Soon, he was trailing kisses down her neck, all the way to the tops of her breasts. His hands hovered over the straps of her step ins. 

"May I…?" he whispered against the swell of her breasts. 

"Yes," she breathed, and he slowly peeled the garment off. 

"Merlin, Tina," he choked out as he took in the sight of her bare breasts, "so beautiful! So-so perfect!" He began to touch them reverently. 

Tina sighed happily, burying her face in the crook of Newt's neck as he massaged her. He soon began flicking her nipples between his fingers, and she shivered pleasantly, before a delighted moan escaped her. 

"You like that, then?" Newt whispered in her ear, and Tina moaned again in reply. 

"Well, there's plenty more where that came from," Newt smiled softly before taking a pert nipple in his mouth. 

"Mercy Lewis," Tina panted, as Newt lavished her breasts again and again with his tongue. 

Newt continued to hold her close as he pleased her, and she soon felt his hardness pressing against her thigh. She'd never had a man aroused because of her before, and it felt nice. 

"Newt, is that…" 

He released her breast with a light pop so that he could answer her. "Yes, for you. All for you." He captured her lips with his, continuing to use his hands to play with her nipples as they kissed. 

"May I-may I touch it?" Tina stammered, as Newt started trailing kisses down her neck again. 

"Yes, just, well, take it easy," he warned her, as she started working on the buttons of his trousers, "else this will be over far too soon for your liking…

"Understood," Tina nodded, as she slid his trousers and his underwear off, and began tentatively stroking his length. Now it was Newt's turn to pant and moan with pleasure. 

"How bad do you want me?" Tina whispered teasingly in his ear. 

"Feel for yourself!" Newt rasped, thrusting against her hand, "that, in your hand, is exactly how badly I want you…"

He brought his hands to her waist, ready to divest her of the last garment between them. Tina was already halfway there, having started to wiggle out of her underwear herself, and Newt helped her get it off the rest of the way, before placing his hand right on her mound. 

"Time for me to return the favor," he smirked, as he found the little nub he was looking for, and began to play with it. Tina had never managed to achieve such pleasure on her own and moaned loudly, completely lost for words. 

Newt continued working on her, soon pumping a finger inside as well, and spreading her moisture all around. Tina moaned louder and louder as she felt the buildup. Newt smiled in satisfaction as she came apart in his arms. 

"Good for you?" he asked, kissing her sweetly as she came back to herself. 

"That was…" she panted, "well, we're not done, are we?" 

"Not if you don't want to be."

"I want you," Tina said breathily, gazing into his eyes, "all of you. I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" he took her hand and kissed her palm. 

"Yes… Please…" she moaned. 

Newt nodded in acknowledgment and took himself in hand, lining himself up with her entrance. He squeezed Tina's shoulder affectionately with his free hand as he slowly entered her. 

Tina winced, and Newt noticed immediately. "I'm so sorry. Do you want me to stop?" he asked nervously. 

"Not yet," she assured him, then, in reply to his skeptical look, "I promise, I'll tell you if I need you to stop." He nodded again, and pushed in the rest of the way. 

Tina winced again, and once again, Newt froze. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking into her eyes with concern. 

"Yeah, just, gimme a minute to adjust," she insisted, "I just need a minute, and I think it'll be fine." 

Newt lay still, waiting for her to tell him what to do. He tenderly caressed her cheek while waiting. "I'm so sorry, Tina. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Please, Newt, you did nothing wrong," Tina assured him, "I'd heard the first time often…is like that. There, now, I'm feeling better already. You can-you can move now if you want."

"You promise to tell me if I need to stop?" he bit his lip, worrying. 

"I promise," Tina whispered, and he began to thrust slowly and gently. Now adjusted to being filled, Tina felt a pleasant pressure, and began to thrust back against him. 

Soon, they picked up the pace. "Newt…" she moaned, as she felt the beginning of that wonderful buildup again. 

"That's it Tina, that's my girl," Newt panted as he upped the pace. He gazed lovingly into her salamander eyes, watching her face as he gave her pleasure. He threaded his fingers with hers and kissed her softly. 

"Let go, I'll catch you," he told her, sensing that she was nearing her edge, "I've got you, Tina." 

He felt her clenching around him a split second before she cried out as she came undone. "Yes, Tina, I've got you, Tina," he repeated, kissing her again as she rode out the wave. 

Newt was near the edge himself, and, as Tina relaxed into bliss, he thrusted faster, chasing his own end, and within seconds, came apart, filling her with his release.

"Tina," he exhaled, as though in prayer, before collapsing blissfully on top of her.

They stayed joined for several minutes, as their breathing regulated and they came back to themselves. Newt soon rolled off of her, and reached for his wand to quickly magic away the mess. Then, he took Tina into his arms, nuzzling her hair as she snuggled contentedly against his chest. 

"That was…" he started. 

"Wasn't it?" she interjected, and they both dissolved into laughter. 

Then Newt looked at her seriously, as he propped himself up on one arm, caressing the length of Tina's arm with his free hand. 

"Was it really good for you? You enjoyed yourself?" 

Tina answered with a slow, languid kiss. "Very much. You performed marvelously, Mr. Scamander."

"And you were exquisite, Mrs. Scamander," he smiled, before kissing her back. 

They soon settled in a comfortable spooning position. Newt draped his arm lazily around Tina's stomach, as she laced her fingers with his. 

"Tina, there's, well, something I want you to know," he started. Tina hummed in reply. 

"Normally, I'd have waited, but, well, we're married now, and given what we just did now…I see no reason to put it off…"

Tina turned her head to look at him, quizzically. 

"I love you, Tina," he said honestly, "I've known it ever since that bloody ship pulled out of New York harbor-"

"I love you too, Newt!" she cut in, before kissing him soundly, then, as they pulled apart, "and I've also known it from the moment you sailed away."

They smiled at each other, glad to finally have it out in the open. They held each other close, and soon dropped off to sleep, both smiling contentedly. 

They awoke the next morning, still in each other's arms, and shared a passionate kiss. Soon, they began touching, ready to come together again, when Tina remembered something. 

"We're gonna be late for breakfast, Newt!" 

"Nobody expects newlyweds to be on time for breakfast," he smirked, bringing a hand up to cup Tina's breast. 

She swatted him playfully before admitting, with a coy smile, "I suppose you're right…"

It was past lunchtime by the time they actually left the room. They were greeted by knowing winks and smiles from all, before Theseus cleared his throat. 

"Good morning, my dear brother and sister in law," he began with a flourish, "I have just returned from a meeting with MACUSA."

Newt and Tina exchanged a wary look. "No need to worry," Theseus assured them, "I informed them of your nuptials, and told them that as Tina was now under my jurisdiction, I was choosing not to allow any further interviews."

"How'd they take it?" Tina asked nervously. 

"Oh, they were absolutely furious!" Theseus grinned wickedly, "but there was nothing they could do other than stomp their feet like spoilt children."

"Did they try to find a loophole?" Newt asked. 

"They did, in fact, demand that myself, Dumbledore, and you two submit to Veritaserum questioning, but they backed off pretty quickly," Theseus shrugged nonchalantly. 

"How did you manage that?" Dumbledore asked. 

"I confidently agreed to it," Theseus explained, "no one who's got anything to hide would submit that easily to Veritaserum."

"Wonderful! Just brilliant!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "we did it! Welcome to Great Britain Miss Gold--I mean, Mrs. Scamander!" 

"Please, call me Tina," she insisted, as she shook his hand. 

"And welcome to the Scamander family, dear sister!" Theseus added, "and good luck managing with us!" He then grabbed both Newt and Tina in a big hug, as Newt groaned in irritation. 

After Theseus released them, Newt wrapped his arm around Tina, and she rested her head on his shoulder. It was still hard to believe that they were married now. But they had a home, family, and each other. They'd manage just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a zany little thing, hope you all liked it alright. 
> 
> Thank you again to Kemara for looking it over!
> 
> Until next time :-)


End file.
